Lost in the Forest
by ZombiOtter
Summary: Kailey finds an injured Jackson in the Forest. She has a secert that none of them could have ever guessed...
1. Lost and Injured

Jackson sat under the tree. He couldn't sleep. Not knowing if they were going to be rescued bothered him. He sat under the tree, imaging how they would be save.

_Snap_

He turned around when he heard the branch snap. He stood up, looking. Then he saw something move. It looked like a person. But who?

He moved closer. Whoever it was started to run. Jackson took off, following close behind. "Wait!" He called. They just kept running.

He followed the mysterious person deeper into the forest. The light from the camp was no longer visible. He could just about make out where they were. "Please, just wait!"

Suddenly, Jackson tripped over a tree root. He fell to the ground, hitting his head against a rock.

His body lay limp.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Jackson?" Daley stepped put of the tent. When the group woke up, Jackson was gone.

"I don't know." Nathan looked in the plane.

Melissa had just returned from looking near the well. "He wasn't here this morning." She sat down near the fire. "Do you think he's okay."

"Depends on where he is." Abby appeared from behind the plane.

"He's probably just trying to get out of work." Eric said, sitting down on the sand. "He had the smart idea." Daley shook her head.

Melissa stood up. "JACKSON!" She called.

There was no answer.


	2. Jackson Meets Kailey

Jackson woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He sat up, realizing he was laying on something soft. He looked around. He saw tables, chairs, and an assortment of other items.

When he went to stand up, he collapsed, the pain in his head worse then ever.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice. He looked up and saw a girl kneeling beside him.

"Yeah." He said, shocked to see someone different. "Who are you?"

"My names Kailey." She said, touching his head. "Let me see." Jackson sat up straight and Kailey moved behind him. "Looks like it started bleeding again."

"Where did you come from?" He asked, wincing in pain.

"Depends on when?" She took a makeshift bandage and a piece of torn cloth and cleaned the cut. "I've been on this island since we crashed. About 2 years ago."

"Are you alone?" Jackson had so many questions.

Kailey smiled, "Not always. My mom died protecting me in the plane crash and my dad died from some kind of disease."

"I'm sorry." Jackson jumped when she patted the bandage to his head. "I didn't think anyone else was here."

"Well, that's why me and my dad built our shelter in this tree. To keep us safe."

"A tree?" Jackson was shocked. "How'd you get me up here?"

"It's called lugging." She patted his shoulder. "All fixed. That should help."

"Thanks." Jackson stood up and walked to the edge where there was a little window. "This is amazing."

"I owe it to my dad. He built everything in here." Kailey walked over and stood beside him. "What's your name?"

"Jackson." He held out his hand. Kailey took his hand and shook it. Jackson looked back out and sighed. "My friends are probably looking for me."

"Friends?" Kailey was amazed. "There's more like you?"

Jackson chuckled. "Not like me, but yeah." He stopped, "Why don't you come back with me?"

Kailey hesitated. "I don't know." She turned around and leaned against the wall. "I guess I should. You'll need help finding your way back."

Jackson smiled, happy and relieved to have her company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked over to the group. "I don't understand. Where's Jackson?"

"He'd never wander off like that." Daley was sitting next to Melissa, who hadn't said a word since that morning.

Taylor stomped her foot. "Well, I don't understand."

"What now, Taylor?" Eric said from his place lying near the fire.

"If Jackson found something, wouldn't he, like, tell us first?" They group hadn't thought of that. Except for Lex.

"I don't think he found anything." He said.

"It's dark now. We'v looked for him all day." Nathan said after a moment of silence. "We should sleep for tonight. We might have a better chance of finding him tomorrow."

Everyone thought that was the best idea. They went to the plane and slept.


	3. Jackson's Return

_**Thanks to lilmusicfreak. I'm really glad you like this story!!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down. I only own the character Kailey.**_

* * *

****

"This way." Kailey pointed in the direction of a dense forest. Her and Jackson had been walking for hours. They were looking for the beach and the plane.

"So, let me ask," Jackson was still asking questions, "What happen to your dad?"

Kailey's face became sad. "He ate something. We were running out of food and we thought it was safe. He ate it first to make sure it was okay. Before, I ate it, He got really ill. Turns out it was poisonous."

"I'm sorry." Jackson said after realizing how it made her feel. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." She said, pasting a smiling on her face. "I've had to deal with it. I'm over it now." Jackson still felt bad for asking.

"Jackson!" They heard a small voice shout from their right. Suddenly, Lex popped out from behind a tree. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Jackson. "Where have you been?"

Jackson was about to answer, but Lex was too excited. "The other's will be really happy!" Lex pulled Jackson behind him. Jackson smiled to Kailey, who laughed and followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You and Eric look deeper in the woods," Daley ordered Taylor, "Me and Nathan will look father down the beach, and…"

"Why do you get to search the beach?" Eric asked. "We wanna to it."

"We do?" Taylor asked. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?" Taylor was still confused.

"Because, it'll be easier." Eric said with aggravation in his voice.

"Oh." Taylor muttered. "Yeah, I wanna search the beach."

Daley growled. "I already told you where you'll be looking. Now, Melissa you and…" She looked around. "Where's Lex?"

Just as she asked, Lex came running out of the trees. "It's Jackson! Jackson's back!"

"What?" Melissa asked, snapping out of her daze.

Jackson walked out behind Lex. The group ran over and surrounded Jackson. They pounded him with questions.

"Where were you?" Daley asked.

"You sure picked a great time to run off." Eric said, annoyed.

"What happen to you?" Nathan asked.

Just then Melissa ran up and hugged Jackson. "I was so worried."

"Wow," Said Taylor, "What did you find out there." She was pointing to Kailey. The rest of the group hadn't noticed her. Kailey was standing there, shy and feeling awkward.

"Guys, this is Kailey." Jackson said, pulling Kailey closer. Melissa looked at the both of them. She looked confused and hurt.

The group muttered a hello. Lex shook her hand. "Hi!" He said happily.

A voice came from behind them. "Hi Kailey."

Kailey turned around. Abby was standing there. They looked at each other for a second, hostility in the air.

"Abby." The group noticed the tension.

"You two know each other?" Taylor asked, looking back and forth between Abby and Kailey.

"Yeah." Abby said. "We know each other."


	4. How Abby knows Kailey: part 1

**Thanks to:**

**disneyqueen: I'm glad you like it. This chapter doesn't explain everything about how Abby and Kailey know each other. It may be confusing now, but I promise to have it come up again and become more clear!! And, I'm glad I got some of the characters right!!**

* * *

"How do you two know each other?" Daley looked at both girls. 

"We meant once." Abby stared at Kailey., "When I was looking for the others."

Kailey shot Abby a look, "I told you, I didn't do anything to your friends."

Jackson stepped between them, afraid of a fight, "What's going on?"

"Abby here thinks I had something to do with your other friends vanishing." Kailey looked Jackson in the eyes, "I wouldn't do anything like that."

Abby folded her arms, "Then what happened to them?"

Kailey looked down. Lex looked at her. "Abby, she couldn't have done anything." He said, "You know they got lost or something…"

"Or they were killed." Abby said, stepping towards Kailey.

"Abby, stop it!" Daley grabbed her arm.

Abby glared at Kailey, "I know she did something. And I'll find out what." She pulled her arm from Daley and headed back to the plane.

Jackson stood there looking at Kailey, "You didn't do anything, right?"

"Of course not, Jackson." Kailey looked back down at the ground. "Please believe me."

"I do! Said Lex moving closer to her. He smiled up at Kailey. She smiled back. "We all do, right guys?"

"Sure." Said Daley. Nathan nodded his head. Melissa still had the hurt look in her eye, but she smiled and nodded.

"Well, I don't know…" Eric stood up from his place in the sand, "It's pretty suspicious, if you ask me."

"Nobody did, Eric." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on." Eric took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "They just disappear and then she shows up."

"I know, its really strange." Taylor agreed.

"Well, it's five against three." Daley started in on taking control, "She's going to stay here."

"What!" Eric's mouth hung open, "What if she kills us too?"

"She never killed anyone." Jackson took Kailey's hand, "She gonna stay with us." He led her towards the camp, "We need to talk to Abby."

As they walked away, Kailey stopped, turned around, and looked at each of them, "There's something on this island no one can control. It'll come for us. No matter what any of us do." She turned back around and walked with Jackson.

"What could that mean?" Lex asked to no one in general.

Nathan placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She sniffed and forced a smile to her face, "Yeah, I'm fine." Deep inside, her stomach churned and her heart ached. She didn't feel fine at all.

* * *

**I'll explain this all more in the next chapter (I think…), but I hope the picture is kinda clear now**


	5. How Abby knows Kailey: part 2

**disneyqueen: Thanks again for the review! It gets easier to understand in this chapter (I hope) and it'll make more since.**

* * *

Jackson was dragging Kailey to the plane when she finally objected, "Jackson, what is going on?"

Jackson didn't turn around, " Abby needs to explain herself. It's crazy how she can blame you for something like that."

They walked into the plane to find Abby laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. When she saw Kailey, she glared at her, "What do you want?"

"How could you think Kailey would kill the others?" Jackson looked at her confused.

"She's the last one to talk to them." Abby sat up and looked at both of them, "She insisted to help, and they agreed. I told them not to, but they wouldn't listen. We followed her. I left behind those signs for help, trying to get away. Then I just grew weaker and weaker. That's the last I remember. That's when you found me."

Jackson stared at Abby in silence for a few minutes. "But…" He looked at Kailey who had shifted her eyes to the window, "What happened to them?"

"It's something I don't want to talk about." Kailey fought back tears. She knew what they would think, "I can't talk about it."

"What's that suppose to mean, Kailey?" Abby was mocking her, knowing that Kailey lost, "That doesn't sound like a good answer."

Kailey stepped towards Abby, "It's as good of an answer your ever going to get from me. I really was trying to help them. I'm the only one who could have helped them." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I failed them. Their gone because of me…"

Lex stormed into the plane, "Leave Kailey alone." He took her by the hand and looked her in the eyes, "Something terrible happened, didn't it?"

Kailey nodded. Abby rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet, "Kailey, we all know what you did. Just get out of here."

Kailey swallowed, pulled herself from Lex's grip, and ran from the plane. Jackson and Lex followed, but she disappeared into the trees.

Jackson, who was in his own denial, turned to leave. Lex yelled to him, "Aren't you gonna follow her?"

"Lex, it's no use." Jackson stopped walking, but didn't turn back, "She did kill them."

"Jackson, how could you say that?"

Jackson looked back briefly and turned away, "She didn't say she didn't."

----------------------------------------

"I can't believe she left." Nathan sat with the others around the camp fire. They were thinking about Kailey and what she said, "Do you think she really did kill them or something?"

"No!" Daley remarked, "Why would she? How could she? She's one person. She couldn't kill them by herself."

Melissa looked at Jackson, who hadn't said a word since Kailey ran off, "Jackson, are you okay?"

Jackson didn't look at her. He stared at the ocean and the waves hitting the sand, "I thought she was my friend."

Melissa started to say something. Eric cut in, "I told you there was more to her then we saw."

Taylor sighed, "That's such a shame. She was so pretty…"

Daley stood up in alert, looking around, "Where's Lex?" That's when everyone realized he was gone.

Jackson stood up, "The last place I saw him was after…" Then it hit him, "He followed Kailey."

"Great, now she took Lex and is probably gonna kill him, too." Eric placed his hands on his hips.

"Lex!" Yelled Daley. She whirled around in hopes that she'd find him. But, he was nowhere. She turned to Jackson, "Where is he? How could you let him run off?"

"I had no idea he'd run off. He's not my responsibility." Jackson growled to Daley.

"LEX!" Daley yelled again. How could she let her brother down? She failed him and now he is all alone.

* * *

**There it is. I hope it was a surprise. It was to me. I had no idea I was going to write it this way until I did... um...**


	6. Lex finds Kailey and meets the Shadow

**I wanna thank disneyqueen, lilmusicfreak, daisherz365, and Starykid. I'm glad all of you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too. It has a little more suspense.**

* * *

Lex pushed the branches and leaves out of his face. He was determined to find Kailey. He knew that she was innocent. He needed to let her know that. "Kailey!" He yelled hoping to catch her attention.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and branches breaking. He turned in circles. A shadow appeared in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked. The shadow stood silently. He tried to run, but his legs were frozen in fear. The shadow moved towards him.

He stepped back, tripping over a tree root. The shadow stood over him. He covered his face with his arms.

"Get away!" A voice called out. Lex moved his arms to find Kailey jumping out in front of him. She stood between him and the shadow. The shadow hissed and dodged Kaileys fist. "Leave him alone. Your not taking him, too!"

The shadow hissed again. It ran away screaming and howling unnaturally. Lex sat up and looked up at Kailey. She bent down and rubbed his head, "Are you okay?"

Lex nodded shakily, "What was that?" After Kailey didn't answer, Lex knew what is was. "Was that who killed the others?"

"Yes. But, it's not a person. It's-" Kailey looked around sharply. "We can't talk about it here and Camps not that far away. I'm gonna take you back."

She helped Lex to his feet. As he dusted himself off, he looked around, afraid the shadow would come back. "I'm not going back."

"You have to. They're probably looking all over for you."

Lex shook his head. "No. They sent you off and didn't give you a chance. It's not fair."

Kailey smiled sweetly. "Lex, they didn't send me off. I left."

"Why?" Lex looked her in the eyes.

"Because, no one would have understood. They'd think I went crazy or something. I don't even believe it sometimes." Kailey kicked some rocks with her hand made shoes.

Lex smiled. "Well, come back. Explain everything. I can be a witness because I saw it. Whatever it is." He took her hand, "Please."

Kailey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. What else could she do? "Okay. I'll go as long as you go and stay there. No matter what happens."

Lex nodded happily. They headed towards the camp.

----------------------------------------

Daley was pacing back and forth. "Where is he?"

"We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder. He had been trying to comfort her for the past hour. Nothing worked.

"We won't find him if she's killed him." Eric said as he sat there. He folded his arms.

"Eric, if you don't.-" , before Nathan could finish, Jackson and Melissa came back from searching.

"Did you find him?" Daley asked as soon as they were close enough.

Melissa shook her head. "We could him anywhere."

Daley fell to the sand. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe he's gone. I let him down. I was suppose to protect him and I can't even do that."

Taylor stood up, "I can't believe it. She actually came back."

Abby who had been sitting near the plane, listening and watching everything, stood up also. She walked forward. In the distance everyone could see Lex and Kailey walking out from the trees.

Daley ran towards Lex and scooped him up in her arms. "Where were you? I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay. I went to find Kailey." Lex looked back at Kailey. Daley put Lex down, but still held him close.

"Why are you here?" Abby asked pushing in. Everyone gathered around.

"Yeah." Jackson said.

Kailey swallowed and took a deep breath. "I can't do this."

Lex pulled away from Daley. "You have to. I'll help you. Remember?"

Kailey released her breath. Lex smiled and looked back at the other. "Kailey has something to say."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I had to make sure I didn't give too much away!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out!

**Here is the BIG chapter. I am proud of this one. Let's just say it is a cliffhanger. And you won't believe what I came up with. Let's just say, you'll gasp and pass out. **

**Dun dun dun... ahem, sorry. Continue on...  
**

**

* * *

**

Kailey sat in the sand. The others gathered around her., waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I have to tell you about something. About the others. About what happened to them.", Kailey didn't look at any of them, afraid that they might see the fear in her eyes.

"So, your finally gonna confess, uh?" Abby said slyly. She refused to sit down and let Kailey get her way.

Kailey, who had had enough of Abby, glared at her, "I didn't do anything. But, I do know what happened." She sighed, "What happened to them was the same thing that happened to my dad."

Jackson was confused. "I thought that you said your dad ate something poisonous."

"So they were poisoned?" Taylor asked, "That doesn't make any sense."

"They weren't poisoned." Kailey rolled her eyes. This would be harder then she thought. "They _were_ killed. But not by me or any person."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daley asked. The others nodded, anxious to hear her answer.

"There is something on this island. It's almost like a force, but a force you can see and fight. It's stronger then anything I've ever seen before. If your too weak, it can control you before you can even fight back. But a lot of times, you can't fight it."

"I don't like this." Taylor said, bringing her knees to her chest.

Eric shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this! You actually believe her?"

"I don't know." Melissa said. She stared at Kailey, trying to see if she was lying.

"But I saw it!" Lex piped up. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't said anything up till now.

Daley looked at her little brother, "What do you mean you saw it?"

"It came after me. It was gonna kill me but Kailey stopped it. She protected me." Lex said with a smile. "If it wasn't for her, I'd be like the others."

Abby growled, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you believe any of this."

"Lex saw it too." Nathan replied. "That's gotta mean it's true. He wouldn't lie."

"Kailey probably put him up to it." Eric spat.

"Let's just hear them out." Jackson said. He wanted to believe Kailey was innocent.

"What does it look like?" Melissa asked nervously.

Kailey sighed, "It looks almost human. Trust me, though, it isn't. I can't explain it. But once it finds out where we are, it's gonna head hear and take all of us."

"What does it do?" Daley asked. She had become really interested. "I mean, how does it kill you?"

Kailey swallowed. "That's the horrible part. It takes over you and slowly destroys you. It's almost like it feeds off you."

"That's creepy." Taylor spoke up. "I don't like this at all."

"Kailey, I have a question." Nathan said, after he thought a moment. "If it's that strong and it killed your dad, why didn't it get you?"

Kailey sat in silence. She looked at each of them. "It's hard to explain."

"I'm telling you, this is all a lie." Abby folded her arms. "She's trying to get you all to trust her and then she'll do to you what she did to Jory, Ian, and the pilot. Don't listen to her. Don't…"

"Stop it!" Kailey yelled. She stood up. "You wanna know the truth? I'll tell you tell you the truth." She waited for someone to stop her.

"Well, what's the truth?" Abby mocked.

"The truth is…" She took a deep breath, "It killed me, too."

* * *

**So what do you think. Big twist, uh? I'll have Kailey explain more about everything. You'll learn alot about her in the next chapter. **

**And sorry the story id dragging on like this. It'll get faster. I promise!**


	8. The Fog

**sorry it took so long for me to update. i got busy with some other things. but it's here now.**

**enjoy!!**

------

"What?!" Eric's mouth hung open.

"You're... what?" Taylor inched away from Kailey.

Abby just looked at her, not really knowing what to say.

Lex looked at the sand, "Are you really... dead?"

Kailey nodded slowly, "Yes, it's the truth."

Jackson shook his head, "How come you...?" He looked at Kailey. She knew what he was thinking and she began to open her mouth. But, she never got the chance to explain because Taylor cut in.

"Do you think it's here now?" Taylor shivered a little. "I really don't want to see it."

"You can't see it cause it isn't real." Eric gave Taylor a pathetic look. "I can't believe you believe her."

Abby stood up, "I can't believe it either. If you're going to let her stay here, then, I'm leaving." She turned towards the plane.

"Abby, you can't be serious. You have to stay here. What if it out there right now?" Daley jumped to her feet. "We have to stay together."

"No!" Abby shouted. "I know what she did. And I'm not staying here while you accept her and welcome her to your little group. If any of you want to join me, be my guest."

Eric stood, "I'm going with you, Abby. I competely agree with you."

"You guys can't go." Nathen tried to stop them.

Jackson spoke up again, "We can go if we want to."

Everyone was shocked. Melissa ran to him and grabbed him by the arm. "You're not going with them, are you?" She didn't want to admit what she already knew. "You... can't go."

Jackson took her hand off his arm. He looked at Kailey as a tear ran down her face. "I trusted you and you lied to me. It's not just that you lied, it's what you lied about. How can you lie about being... being dead?" He didn't wait for an answer. He joined Abby and Eric as they collected their stuff.

------

After much pleading and begging, Melissa and the others watched as Abby, Jackson, and Eric walked down the beach.

Daley walked over to Kailey, "Why didn't you try to stop them?"

Kailey wiped the tear from her eye, "It was suppose to happen. There was nothing I could do. Even if I tried."

Melissa turned toward Kailey, "You could've tried. But, you didn't. They're walking off while that...thing is on the island and you didn't do anything." She shook her head and ran into the plane.

"There was absolutely nothing I could do." Kailey continued to stare down the beach, watching as Jackson walked away.

------

Eric and Jackson trailed behind Abby. They had been walking for about an hour and they were beginning to get tired.

"Can't we rest?" Eric moaned. "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"I'm not stopping till I'm far enough away." Abby sounded angry.

A rustling came from the trees. Jackson froze, listening. "That doesn't sound good."

Abby walked back to him and Eric took a seat in the sand. "It was nothing. Lets go."

"No, there's something there." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him behind her.

Eric pointed out in front of them, "Who's that?"

Jackson noticed a figure standing a few feet away. He stepped back. The figure came towards them. Eric squinted, trying to see who it was better. Jackson remembered what Kailey said and tried to lift Eric to his feet. "We have to go."

"It might be help." Abby ran toward the figure down the beach.

Eric pushed jackson away and stood up, "I'm not letting you make me miss a chance to be rescue." He ran after Abby.

Jackson watched as they got closer. Abby suddenly stopped and Eric froze. The figure disappeared into a black fog. That's when they tried to run, but they weren't fast enough. The fog quickly swallowed them up and came at Jackson. He spun around quickly,and ran. He didn't want to look back because he didn't want to see it close in on him.

He kept running till he saw the the plane.

As he got closer, he began to shout, "Run!" Nathen and Daley ran out to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Nathen asked when they got closer.

"Don't you see it? It's right behind me. It's coming." Jackson finally got up the courage to look behind him. It was gone. Nowhere in sight. "The thing...it was just here."

"Where's Abby and Eric?" Daley searched the beach.

Jackson swallowed loudly. "They're gone. It took them..."

------

**there it is. that's it for now but i should be updating soon. hope it was lived up to expectations. thats all i got...**


End file.
